


'Twas the Morn After New Year

by tooralooryeaye



Series: 2018 Hanfic Holiday Hoopla! [4]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Hanson - String Theory Era, Humor, New Year's Eve, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooralooryeaye/pseuds/tooralooryeaye
Summary: God damnit, Taylor.





	1. A Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itzaimster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/gifts).



> A little late, like usual. Whatever. 
> 
> I had to keep this in theme though with our Challenge Originator :)

‘Twas the morn after New Year and all down Main Street   
Were streamers and bottles and shoes missing feet   
The three brothers Hanson snored without care  
Two dozed on the floor, and one curled in a chair   
Quite a fete they had hosted at 209 Main:   
_ Everyone welcome! We’re all fam just the same! _   
They hauled in the kegs of their own family beer   
“It’s promo,” Tay said, “We’ll draw people near!”  
“I don’t know,” whined Isaac, scratching his head  
“I just want to be home with Nikki...in bed.”   
“Oh come on, Old Man Hanson,” Zac chimed in with glee   
“We’ll sell so much merch, the beer’ll be free!”


	2. C'mon, Isaac

“Okay FINE, shut up, just leave me alone!   
I’ll stay for the party. I have no backbone.”  
“I have an idea, bear with me, it’ll be lots of fun   
Let’s stream it for members all through Jan one!”   
“Tay, you’re ridiculous, but I like what you say  
A treat for hnet and they’ll leave me alone for a day!”   
With no time to waste they set up the cams  
Eager to be dolts in front of their fans.  
It’s their theme after all, believe what you will  
_ Hanson Does Stupid Stuff _ is half of the thrill.


	3. The Inevitable Happens

Much before long, midnight drew near   
The boys made damn sure all of Tulsa could hear   
They rocked and they rolled and fans squealed in delight  
Ignoring their friends without an ounce of contrite  
All of a sudden with a crash and boom  
Out staggered Taylor from the control room.  
“Taylor! What happened! Are you okay?”  
Zac rushed to his side; Sarge saves the day!  
Though bruised and dazed, Taylor stood tall  
Ike shook his head, his bro had some gall  
“Tay what were you thinking, you can’t do that yourself!”   
“Shut up!” He retorted. “I’m the elf on the shelf!”


	4. A Likely Story

“You’re piss drunk little bro, it’s time for some rest.  
Shut off the stream now, it’s all for the best.”  
Zac wrestled and tackled but he was no match  
For Taylor the lush he had quite a latch  
On his beers in each hand, he chugged them at will  
Not knowing the fans were screen-capping stills.   
“Just let him go, he’ll fall asleep soon.  
And if we are lucky, he’ll be out until noon.”  
Ike and Zac turned to a camera and both gave a shrug   
“We tried, everyone, please don’t be humbug!  
In the morning feel free to call him by name   
It was all his idea--Taylor’s to blame.”


End file.
